


Boxed Kittens

by DemoniAnophthalmia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Grown ass men (and kids) turned into kittens, How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemoniAnophthalmia/pseuds/DemoniAnophthalmia
Summary: You're a college student, and you're quite lonely, but what happens when you find a box full of kittens? What happens if those kittens are actually characters from the anime/manga Black Butler?(The long awaited second chapter is up. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm never updating this again).





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten name Key:  
> Sebastian: Crow  
> Claude: Cootie  
> Ciel: Steve  
> Alois: Biscuit  
> Grell: Rose  
> Undertaker: Cheshire

It started like any other normal day. Um, or as normal as a day can get for you at least. 

You were walking home from another boring day of school. Honestly classes were starting to seem past boring. You practically sat in class all day writing essay after essay about things like: Happiest moment in your life, worst moment in your life, most inspiring moments in your life...

‘Pfft, like I can remember? I would have forgotten my own head at home if it wasn't attached to my body.’ You grimaced inwardly. The streets in your neighborhood were empty, not a human or a car in sight. This you found a bit strange, seeing as your neighborhood could be described as very tight-knit, and most of your neighbors would be jogging around regardless of what time of day it was.

Something cold dripped on your head, and you looked up at the sky. The clouds were black and menacing.

It was going to rain. Soon. You decided that you didn't want to spend the rest of the week with a cold, so like any normal person would do you sprinted through the streets, running like a mad man in the direction of your home.

“Shit!” You fell flat on your face, your foot caught on the underside of a box.

….A box that was left in the middle of the sidewalk.

’Who the hell leaves their garbage around like that?’ You thought angrily as you dusted yourself off, stood up, and walked around it in a hurry.

“Mew?”

You paused mid step for a second when you heard a little noise come from behind you. Turning around quickly, you looked around for the kitty that seemed to be mewing in distress; you were a bit of a sucker for animals, so the thought of a cat walking around in this weather was something you _would not_ have.

Your eyes snapped back when the box started to shake a bit, as if something was trying to come out of it. You then cautiously walked back to the worn out box, and … kicked it. 

“ **MEOW!** ”

Jumping back as if struck by lightning, you muttered an "I'm sorry!" when you heard both pitiful yet angry mewls and hisses escape the confines of the box. Without a second thought you crouched down and opened it, taking a quick peek inside, your eyes meeting six pairs of glassy keen eyes. (Or five, ‘cause one of the kittens had fur over its eyes that looked well overgrown.)

But my goodness, these were the cutest kittens you have ever seen!

You squealed out loud and quickly closed the box again, picking it up without hesitation.

You were lonely, and you would often debate with yourself as to whether or not you should get a pet. You could really use some company! So with a grunt you moved your backpack so the straps laid on both of your shoulders. The sky finally started to drizzle a bit, and the cold drops of water fell on your scalp. Ducking, you walked with a skip in your step, and a frown gracing your features. ‘Kittens? Who would leave innocent kittens outside in a box? That's cruel.’ 

“It's a good thing I found you little guys, huh? Wouldn't want to get caught in the rain.” You spoke to them in a quiet voice in an attempt to sooth them. It seemed to work, seeing as they quieted down.

The kittens and you finally made it back to the safe dryness of your abode. Now here is where the real problem started. Going up the flight of stairs to your apartment. “Damn it.” You cursed under your breath, if you didn't know any better, the noises the kittens were now making sounded strangely like raspy chuckles.

Hmph.

You clumsily slipped your apartment keys out of one of your pockets, and opened the large wooden door, nudging your foot between the door to keep it from closing again you shuffled into the building. As gracefully as you could, tripped your way up the stairs.

Once you reached your apartment, you congratulated yourself on not killing yourself on the stairs, and opened the door. As it opened you were greeted by a pitch black room. You live alone, so it was no surprise that your apartment was dark and quiet.

Now that didn’t mean you _liked_ it.

Shivering, you walked into the darkness hoping with all your might that you didn't bump into Jeff The Killer or something.

You placed the box of kittens down on the ground and walked around with a hand against the wall trying to find the switch, when you finally found it you turned it on. With the room no longer shrouded in darkness, you looked around your apartment silently studying it. ‘I really need to redecorate," you thought dryly as you looked at the dull colored couch and love seat in the middle of your living room.

You dropped your book bag on the ground and removed your outer wear, leaving you in an old top. You picked the box full of kittens and sat on the couch, placing the box on the ground in front of you. Opening the box, you almost had a heart attack as a blond furred kitten with light blue eyes and a short stumpy tail jumped out of the box and straight into your lap. You flinched; she or he, was staring very intensely at your face, and for some strange reason it made you uncomfortable.

“Uh, hi there kitty.” You greeted the strange kitten, it might have seen your discomfort-and it looked quite pleased with the 'feat' it achieved. The kitten purred quietly, and you could have sworn it smirked at you.

Ha! Kittens smirking, sure. 

You cautiously pet it, and when you heard the kitten purr even louder, causing you to giggle. You held the kitten in your hands and cuddled it close, marveling at just how tiny she or he actually was. The tiny kitten nudged your hand with its nose, then proceeded to give it a long, slow lick. Your eye twitched.

Looking back at the box, you saw the rest of the kittens were staring up at you. Well, except the red furred one with yellow-green eyes and the fluffy tail. It was preoccupied at the moment; trying to cuddle up to one of the black kittens with the red eyes and thin tail, who was ignoring it completely.

You briefly studied each of the kittens, there was another fully black one, (or maybe a dark gray) with golden eyes. It's long tail twitched from side to side and it looked like it rather be anywhere but here.

There was a blue-black tinted kitten with one dark blue eye. The other eye was surprisingl. a light pink color, ‘That’s so strange.’ You thought, while you have seen some cases of cats with heterochromia, you’ve never seen one with an actual pink iris. You must have been staring a little too long; the kitten was glaring at you, so you looked away.

At last your eyes caught sight of the only kitten left, it sure did have more personality in its appearance than the other ones; it was a scraggly, light gray-furred kitten. Bangs obscured its eyes, keeping their color a secret from you. You pitied it; poor thing probably had a difficult time seeing, at last your eyes caught sight of the strange looking scars that went across its nose and down its neck. Thankfully they all seemed to have healed, though you will surely be taking it to a vet to get a checkup. You also promised yourself that when you’re done with naming and feeding all of them, that you'll cut those bangs off, so it could see better.

You watched as the grey kitten turned its head this way and that, studying its surroundings curiously. The kitten must have felt your gaze for it turned to look right at you.

You cocked your head to the side, and it mimicked. You cocked your head to the other side and it copied you again. You smiled a little and laughed, but soon stopped once when you saw a grin slowly make its way to its face. ‘Holy crap, that’s freaking creepy! What’s with this _Alice In Wonderland_ bullshit?’

An irritated meow from the blonde kitten, caught your attention once more. It purred in delight once it got what it wanted, and affectionately rubbed its head against your tummy. “Aww, so cute.” You resisted the urge to snuggle it up close your face, seeing they haven’t been bathed yet.

Clearing your throat you spoke to them as if they could understand you. “I guess I should start naming you guys huh?” You looked down at the kitten on your lap, “Hm,  now are you a boy or a girl?” you asked, unsure.

Yes they were just kittens, however you thought it would be rude if you just called them “it” and “they” while they stayed in your house for the time being. Everyone needs a proper name. As expected, you didn't get an answer you sighed, “Ok, I’m just going to look, alright?” The kittens all blinked owlishly, only for all of them to get this stunned look when you lifted one of the kitten’s legs and looked under it.

He’s a boy!

The kitten growled low in its throat, and pulled its leg out of your hand. You scratched the kitten behind his ears to calm him down. He seemed to like that, as he once again started purring and nudged your hand as if asking for more. ‘This one sure does like attention.’ You mused.

“Alright little guy I think I’ll name you,” Thinking for a moment, you finally came up with a cute name for him. “Biscuit” you poked Biscuit’s little nose and he mewed. You sat him down on the floor beside the box and picked up the red kitten. It was not very happy being taken away from the object of its affections, though the black kitten seemed relieved. It hissed angrily and sulked when you placed it on your lap.

“Your turn.” When you tried to lift its leg up, they clawed at you almost catching your hand. “Fine! I’m just going to guess what gender you are since you're being prudish.” The kitten in question glared at you, you however were unaffected and you just stared at it.

“Well it you were trying to get the black one's attention so you must be a girl!” She continued to claw at you, “I guess I'll name you Rose! How’s that sound cutie?” You asked her, and she stopped trying to shred the front of your shirt. She turned a new leaf suddenly, and began purring loudly as she nudged your hand with her head, asking for a pat. ‘Now this kitten has serious mood swings.’ You and set her down on the floor with Biscuit whose tail was now flicking from side to side.

“Alright, next kitten!” You grabbed the black kitten with the red eyes by the scruff just in case he tried to claw your hand like Rose did. Surprisingly it didn't, instead he laid down across your lap, not even minding when you scratched him behind the ears. On the contrary, he just purred quietly.

"Well aren’t you a gentleman?” You picked him up and cuddled him close, resisting the urge to rub your face against him. Instead you laid him on his back and played with his front paws.

You hummed as you rubbed his bean-toes, laughing when he stretched them under your touch.

Rose, who was watching mewled, sounding as annoyed as a kitten could possibly get and watched you hatefully. For some strange reason you could imagine her saying, ‘You're next, so watch out!’ You stuck your tongue out childishly and said, “Chill out Rose, these bean-toes are mine!” You could hear the black kitten rasp out a chuckle, and Rose glared. "Ok, enough playing around, let’s see. I already guessed you're a guy.” The kitten ignored you and spread its legs as it stretched on your lap, as if going, “See for yourself!”

“Uh, we’ll have none of that, thank you very much.” You closed his legs and thought for a moment. He was inky black, like a crow’s wings. “I think I’ll name you Crow.” You sat him down next to Rose, who proceeded to tackle him. You snickered and looked at the last three kittens in the box.

You picked up the dark gray one with the golden eyes, he didn't move much. You held it by the armpits and looked into its eyes. “You look bored,” You grumbled, and it rolled its eyes. “Hey, don’t you roll your eyes at me.” You pouted, turning the kitten this way and that, it was one of the bigger kittens, and something told you checking it’s gender will result with you losing a hand or something. You’re just going assume he’s a boy for now.

“I think I should name you Cootie, ‘cause you’re the same color as that creepy ass spider I found watching me in the shower last week.” Cootie blinked, still looking pretty bored even as you ran your fingers through his fur.

_Blink_

You frowned.

_Blink_

“Why won't you purr?!” You pouted again.

_Blink_

You whispered in his ear, “Mark my words Cootie I’ll get you to purr, and when I do it will be amazing. For the _both_ of us.” Cootie seemingly stiffened, and his golden eyes widened. You laughed again, cradling him in my arms like a baby and looked at the clock over your old TV, it read 3:50 PM.

You put Cootie down and dusted off your pants covered in cat hair, and walked over to your room catching the expression on Biscuit’s furry face. He looked a peeved.

“Hey, I’m going to change out of these clothes, when I’m done I’ll name the rest of you, then I’ll fix something up for you guys to eat. Don’t follow me please,” You rather not have a bedroom full of cat hair.

You looked down at the group of kittens that situated themselves at your feet. The last two slipping out of the box by themselves. The mismatched eyed kitten was standing next to Crow, and smiley kitten was just standing around, looking amused. You shivered, and walked quickly over to your bedroom. 

You walked over to your bed and kicked off your shoes, throwing them in an empty corner, but left your socks on. You then got your pajamas from under your pillows and set them down closer to you. You removed your clothing and quickly replacing them with cozy night pants and a tank top. The pitter-patter of pawed feet startled you, looking behind yourself you watched as the kittens slipped through the door came into the room, all staring at you with glassy eyes. You took a double take as you looked at them once again now that they were all together, they looked familiar.

“ _Black Butler!_ You guys remind me of the characters, that’s a little weird.” You finally said, “Maybe I should have named you after them instead of making names up, huh?” You shook your head.

They all looked at each other. Suddenly, Cootie moved forward and jumped onto your bed. You cringed inwardly when a bunch of hair went flying everywhere. Not that Cootie seemed to care, he just sat on his haunches, his back was straight and he had the most serious cat face you have ever seen.

You sat next to him, and watched as the kitten with the mismatched eyes walked forward and placed a little paw on your sock clad foot. “I’m guessing you want to be named now?” You picked the little kitten up and noticed it was just as tiny as Biscuit, when you tried to lift the kitten’s leg up, it almost clawed your hand. “Ok, if you won't let me see what gender you are you're just going to have to get a random name." The kitten rolled its eyes and you frowned at it.

"Let's see, you look like a... Steve!”

Steve blinked, and if looks could kill, then you would surely be dead.

"Steve you got habit of glaring at people.” You shook your finger at him and he bit you. “Hey, let go!” It didn’t hurt, not in the slightest. His teeth were too small to hurt you, but it still tickled. “I don’t have time to play right now Steve,” You gently put him on the ground. ‘Now for the smiling kitty.’ You gave the last kitten an uneasy smile. Yeah, you’re still a little creeped out at the fact that it grinned.

“Your turn smiles.” Reaching out to the kitten, silently asking it to ‘come here’ it obeyed, and you picked it up. “You know I don’t think I have to think very hard to choose a name for you, I’ll just name you Cheshire 'cause you're always grinning.” You curled one of your fingers in Cheshire’s long silver kitty bangs. “I’m not sure how you can even see with these things in front of your eyes, I’ll cut them later so you can see better.”

The grin on Cheshire’s face fell right off and it squirmed in your hands frantically. "Whoa! OK, I won't cut your bangs, I promise!" You cried out. Cheshire stopped immediately and looked up at you, smiling once more. "You know, since your name doesn't go to a specific gender, I didn't have to 'check' you or anything but I probably should." Making a face you picked up its leg, and while it didn't seem to like it, it made no effort in stopping you.

Another boy.

"Wow, one girl and five boys." You rubbed Cheshire’s ear with your thumb and forefinger, and he hummed low in his chest. "Hey Rose," You spoke in a teasing manner, "You're so lucky, your surrounded by the most good looking tom's I've ever seen." You tittered when you heard her mew in what you could imagine was a snarky come-back.

You cleared your throat, "Well I probably should introduce myself, my name is (Y/N)(L/N) it's nice to meet all of you.” Cheshire, Crow, and Steve, meowed back in greeting while Cootie and Biscuit conversed among themselves. Rose just sulked in the corner of your bedroom.

"I'm starving, I’m pretty sure you kitties are too. Let me fix something up quick, then I can give you guys a much needed bath!" You scrunched up your nose and set Cheshire down on his feet.

You stood up and stretched smiling when you heard a very satisfying pop. You then proceeded to walk out of your room and to the kitchen, your kittens trailing behind you silently.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what would you guys like to eat? I don't have any cat food, but I have some tuna, and maybe some leftover meat from yesterday’s lunch…” You trailed off as you began rummaging through the cupboards.

From behind you Biscuit mewed, " _I don't want lunch-meat servant! I want a glass of wine, and a beef roast!_ " Cootie, who stood behind his master shot him a glare, " _Your highness, has it ever occurred to you that this human can't understand us?_ " Biscuit hissed, " _I bet she's just ignoring us, ignoring me! Claude, teach this servant a lesson!_ " a cat-like smirk placed on his furry lips.

Meanwhile, you were still rummaging around, trying to find the last can of tuna you _knew_ had. If the kittens where 'arguing' among themselves behind you, it was because they were hungry.

Really hungry.

Once you found it you grabbed it, giving yourself a pat on the back for remembering where you hid it. "I found the tuna you guys! I hope you like it."

Opening the drawer beside you, you reached in looking for your trusty can-opener, once your hands made contact with the cold metal you wrapped your fingers around it and wrenched it from the confines of the drawer.

As you did this, you heard one of the kittens give a startling angry growl behind you. 'Um, wow kittens shouldn’t be able to make noises like that.' You thought nervously as you turned around. Your eyes made contact with the dilated pupils of Cootie, who was watching you. You’re not sure why you suddenly felt like a mouse that was just cornered, but you did.

Must be that dangerous glint in his yellow eyes.

Cootie shook his butt, coiled like a spring, and pounced, landing right on your thigh. In surprise, you dropped the can and the can opener. Cootie's claws dug into the flesh, you panicked, and in a desperate attempt to get him off, you grabbed him by the scruff.

This proved to be an awful idea, because he was smart enough to actually turn his head and bite down with his tiny teeth.

Howling in pain you grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him right off, his claws were ripped from your thigh, the claw marks burning. You dropped him on the ground and glared, "What the hell is wrong with you? Bad Cootie! You don't bite the hand that was about to feed you." You bared your teeth back at him and took a step back.

Cootie seemed to care less about what you thought as he again coiled his body, ready to pounce once more. You braced yourself holding your hands in front of where you thought he might land next.

Crow sure as hell wasn't going to let Cootie attack you again, and tackled him from behind stopping Cootie and any of his attempts to harm you.

You watched in slight fascination as they circled each other, backs raised and their fur prickling, they looked as if they have done this dozens of times. You slid down the wall of your kitchen until you were sitting down, one hand feeling for the scratches on your thigh.

" _Now that was no way to treat a lady, especially one who offered to feed us_." Crow hummed as he swiped his claws at Cootie who dodged them. Both Biscuit and Steve who were sitting on their haunches, next to each other seemed to be watching the fight with mild interest. " _Ugh, this is so boring. Never mind! I'm hungry._ " Biscuit meowed, and Steve huffed in response; his tummy was starting to growl as well, " _Curse this feline form!_ "

He had other things to worry about, like finding a way back home, and a way to turn back to normal, but instead he was thinking about food…

" _Claude get me something to eaaaaat!_ " Biscuit whined out at the same time you yelled, "Stop fighting!" Standing up, you got ready to have your hands torn into shreds when you made a grab at them.

From behind the fight, Steve and Biscuit mewled a couple of times, their gazes intense.

" _Sebastian, I order you to stop this right now!_ "

" _Claude make that servant feed me this instant!_ "

Now you were quite confused, not that you weren’t confused before, but once the smaller kittens hissed, the cat fight stopped. It was a little freaky how they did it in sync, like something out of a kitten version of _The Shining_.

The darker kittens both stood beside each other pin straight, as if there was never a fight to begin with. 'What was that all about?' you thought, slightly puzzled and oblivious to what the kittens where meowing about. Steve, (who you subconsciously deemed was the alpha kitten) stepped up to Crow and looked him in the eye, then he turned to face the other kittens, who looked at him curiously.

" _Now, I'm sure we are all thinking the same thing... right now we are trapped in the bodies that are not our own, not only that, we are not 'home' as you can see, here we are. In some other world, one that is certainly not England..._ " Steve walked around as he looked at all the kittens, you watched as he flicked his tail from side to side, and appeared to be in deep thought.

" _What do you propose we do about it then?_ " Biscuit hissed. Steve blinked at him, " _We find a way to turn ourselves back to normal and find a way back home of course._ " He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Biscuit pouted, " _I'm hungry and I don't want to find a way home without being properly fed first!_ "

" _May I propose a plan, young master?_ " Crow padded up next to Steve who looked at him as if he had three heads. Among themselves the kittens purred, nya-ed, and hissed, Rose made a few flamboyant gestures with her fluffy tail, and Cheshire smiled a wide smile, and nodded his furry head.

 " _Well then it's settled._ " Steve shook his head and looked at you from the corner of his eye, " _When we finish eating, we shall find a way to change ourselves back, get out of this blasted woman's home and then we will find a way back to England._ " When he put it that way, it sounded ridiculously simple.

You just about had enough with hearing the kittens meow without knowing what they were saying; it was strange, you felt as if they were having an actual conversation, without you. You low-key felt offended.

Alright that was a silly thought, maybe you were going crazy.

You shifted awkwardly, and at the sudden movement, the kitten’s attention snapped to you. Their eyes shone with an intensity that made you the slightest bit uncomfortable, and without knowing why you felt your face heat up. "Um, so do you want to eat or not?" You squeaked out, suddenly wondering if Cootie was going to attack again, you'll remember to be careful around him, something about him didn't seem right to you.

Well, nothing really seemed right about these kitties… he just happened to be the most aggressive out of all of them.

The kittens all looked at each other, then rushed up to you. As if you forgotten the whole ordeal, you resisted urge to squeal; they looked so cute when they didn’t look like they were planning for world domination.

Cheshire walked forward, until he was right in front of you the tuna can you dropped laying by his side, in the back of your mind, you wondered how he was strong enough to pick it up, what with him being so skinny and all, but decided not to question it. "I guess that's a yes!" You smiled at them and bent down to pick up the tuna, scratching Cheshire behind the ears to thank him. He purred low in his throat in content.

Rose, who was watching the whole ordeal quietly before, let out an angry hiss, and ran up to both of you putting herself between Cheshire and yourself. " _Consider yourself lucky that I don't have my death scythe this moment! Or else I would use it to play a duet with your soul, for flirting with what’s mine!_ " Rose mewed at you, her glare sent a cold shiver down your spine.

"Ok! No need to get jealous..." You put your hands up in surrender. Rose purred quietly at your show of submission as she wrapped her tail fluffy tail around Cheshire, who gave a raspy chuckle.

Turning to your counter you muttered an, "Alright, let's see," You looked for a few bowels you didn't need anymore, that were also in good shape for the kittens to eat in. Luckily, you found two old plastic ones that weren't as worn out as the rest of your kitchen wear. "Only the best for my kitties!" You sighed happily as you made a quick mental note to go to the pet store tomorrow and buy cat bowels as well.

Humming your favorite tune, you put a gracious amount of tuna in one of the bowls, and then filled the second bowl with tap water. "Alright everyone eat up! I promise I’ll go to the pet store and get you guy’s better food and bowls, but first let’s get you settled in." You gave all the kittens a warm smile and set both bowls down on the floor, you then leaned against your counter.

Surprisingly only Steve and Biscuit walked up to the bowl, the other larger kittens just watched as they ate. "Huh? Aren't you guy’s hungry?" You asked them, then turned your eyes to Cheshire who was pawing at the air, "What about you? You look like you haven't eaten in days." Cheshire stopped pawing at the air and turned to you, his smile-that still unnerved you-once again made its way to his face. He shook his head at your question.

" _I'm more exhausted than hungry, love. Wish I had me coffin with me to take a cat-nap._ " What he meowed out was probably quite amusing to him, as his furry shoulders shook with what you assumed, was laughter, though none of the others seemed to find it funny.

You eyed Cheshire curiously, he understood what you asked, didn't he? Yet he didn't seem any different from a normal kitten, come to think of it, all the kittens seemed to understand you, in a way. Maybe these kitties were more special than you thought, were they just naturally intelligent? Perhaps their old owner taught them how to understand people? Speaking of their owner, who was he or she? And why did they abandon these clearly special kittens?

You were so deep in your own thoughts that you didn't even notice Steve and Biscuit finish their meal, you didn't notice the kittens give each other a secretive look, or even notice them slowly file out of your kitchen.

Or that's what they thought, you actually did notice, but didn't put much thought into it. The kittens have to get used to their new home don't they? What better way to get them used to their new home then by letting them explore. You just hoped they didn’t decide to take a shit on the floor…

Speaking of cat shit you think it would be pretty cool if you taught them how to use the toilet.

Hmm…

Bending down you picked up the bowels, you dumped the water into the sink and placed the tuna on the counter, 'Should I save this for the other's if they get hungry?' Thinking it was a good idea, you went back to your cupboard and got some plastic wrap. Carefully removing it from the box you placed it over the bowel and made sure it was nea-

**_CRASH_ **

Oh god.

You jumped and left the tuna bowel unattended, running out of the kitchen and into the living room. Looking around wildly your eyes caught sight of a Biscuit hanging onto your curtains, holding for dear life it seemed.

But then he slowly turned his head to look at you and that glint in his eye said it all.

“Wait, no Biscuit don't do that!" The request went on deaf ears however, Biscuit- that sweet lil kitty-gone-bad destroyed your curtains.

He glided down them, his tiny paws clutching at the fabric and managed to shred holes, once he was on the floor he gave a slight tug of his paw, and down the rest of your curtains went, leaving your windows uncovered.

" _NO_ why would you do this to me Biscuit? Those were my only curtains!" You crouched down next to him and frowned. Biscuit continued to look up at you with innocent eyes, but somehow you knew he was pleased with what he did. " _Servant I do what I bloody want, and you can't do anything about it!_ " Biscuit hissed out as he narrowed his eyes, ‘ _Damn, the window is closed, how we are going to get out?_ ’ he thought.

You looked at him with a blank expression, to which he glared. Standing up once more, your eyes trailed around the nooks and crannies of your living room, looking for the other kittens who were nowhere in sight.

That certainly was not a good sign.

"You wouldn't know where the others are hiding now would you?" You asked Biscuit, who was now licking his paw. You cleared your throat then called out to the others, "So you guys wanna play hide and seek? Fine I’ll play along, but then you’re all taking a bath!" You smiled almost evilly at the thought of perfectly clean kittens.

You turned back to your little blond kitten, "Wanna help me find the others?" Biscuit looked at you with a semi bored expression, but he walked towards you and pawed at your leg, "Guess that's a yes."

Picking your kitten up from the floor you cuddled him in your arms, making Biscuit purr, " _Eh? Purring? Why the hell am I purring for? Gross!_ " He growled out, and you looked down at him warily. Honestly, you thought Biscuit wouldn't think twice about attacking you, that Cootie probably corrupted the poor kitty (with malicious thoughts) seeing as the blue-eyed fuzz ball seemed to look up to him so much.

You snorted as you walked to your next destination - your room, and made sure your steps were silent; you could felt a strong presence coming from it. 'Something dangerous.' You thought, grimacing as you carefully peeked your head in, only to see there not a kitten in sight.

Or at least, that's what you thought.

Biscuit knew better, he could see the flamboyant man-woman hiding under the bed, beside her, was the crazed funeral director character who was clawing at the ground.

" _What on earth are you two doing under there?_ " Biscuit hissed out, as quietly as he dared; he didn't want you to be alerted, but these two where in the wrong place. They should be looking for a water source, not under this (girl/boy)'s bed!

Rose glared from under the bed at the little blond kitten in the arms of the human, _'That child is going to get us caught!_ ' She turned her head and stared at Grinny who was leaving little scratch marks on the floor.

" _Are you ready?_ " Rose asked Cheshire when you left the room, " _I am,_ " Cheshire smiled a wide smile, showing every single tooth in that one grin.

" _Excellent._ "

 ~

You were starting to get worried, what happens if they found a way out? They could be outside hungry, cold, alone in the pouring rain.

"I sure hope not," You whispered, and Biscuit looked up at your curiously. "You don't think they ran away, do you Biscuit?" You asked him, and he meowed back, " _Not yet, servant. I can assure you we all will eventually._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate this so much! （ ；´Д｀）It makes me cringe just reading it. 
> 
> I do like the fact that I got some work on this account even though it's shit. ⊙﹏⊙


End file.
